Facéties pour retrouvailles tragiques
by La Marie
Summary: La perte d'un être cher est peut-être ce qu'il y a de pire au monde, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son enfant.


_Une idée qui me trottait dans la tête, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ..._

_**D:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire, si._

* * *

_Bal du ministère, anniversaire de la victoire de l'Ordre_

En ce 24 juin, tout le hall du ministère de la magie avait été réorganisé et la décoration, entièrement repensée, si bien que les habituelles dalles de marbre noir aux joints verdoyants et aux dorures prétentieuses avaient laissé place à quelque chose de bien plus élégant. En effet, pour l'occasion on avait changé le sol froid et peu convivial pour un parquet d'acajou verni, sur les murs s'étendaient de longues tentures blanc crème savamment lâchées et le plafond, au lieu de l'habituel noir infini et austère était devenu dôme de verre opaque et dont semblait tomber des gerbes de fleurs qui n'arrivaient jamais jusqu'aux convives.

La foule d'invités était sur son trente-et-un et la comédie mondaine battait son plein. Rassemblée sur et autour de la piste de danse, virevoltant au gré des notes, bavardant au buffet ou tranquillement assis à une table. La fête se déroulait sans accroc notable et chacun y faisait son petit bout de chemin, étalant ou non son jeu de scène.

S'il est une personne que l'on remarqua ce soir-là et que l'on peut désigner comme la femme ayant attiré à elle le plus de partenaire de danse ce ne serait pas une autre que Madame Hermione Granger. De fait la jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe couleur chocolat, au tissu sinon vaporeux au moins leste, aéré, presque libre, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche et, très légèrement maquillée, était resplendissante.

Elle ne cessait de danser, semblait voler aux bras de ses danseurs, elle avait la douce allure d'une plume. Son sourire ne la quittait pas. Cela faisait bien deux heures que cela durait, depuis que Shacklebot avait ouvert le bal après les lents discours de circonstances. Son apparente joie ne l'avait pas lâchée une seconde quand, sans que l'on su pourquoi, elle perdit son sourire, ses éclats de rires cristallins s'évanouirent en même temps que son regard suivait, quelque chose, quelqu'un, d'invisible ou d'inintéressant pour les autres qui ne comprirent pas son changement d'attitude. S'excusant auprès de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, elle le planta là, au milieu des autres danseurs, sans aucune autre forme de remords et quittant la piste, chercha un coin plus isolé.

Trouvant une porte de sortie, elle en saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit sèchement. Elle se retrouva dans un des petits jardins privés du ministère. Habituellement réservés aux hauts fonctionnaires de la communauté, ils avaient ce soir-là été exceptionnellement ouverts au public.

Il était formé d'un ensemble d'arbres bas et touffus, de fleurs grimpantes parmi lesquelles des rosiers, de bancs, et on entendait un léger mais régulier clapotis qui renseignait la présence d'une source d'eau magiquement implantée. Un muret de granit rose représentait la seule limite, clôture, de ce petit jardin, Hermione s'y appuya, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Occupée à compter les étoiles elle ne remarqua la présence d'une autre personne qu'elle-même que quand celle-ci se manifesta par un raclement de gorge.

Essayant de deviner qui cela pouvait bien être sans pour autant se retourner, elle fut bien vite éclairée, de fait, la personne s'exprima.

-Tiens voilà que la reine de la soirée s'accorde une petite pause ? Ricana l'homme.

Sursautant à l'entente de la voix, reconnaissable entre toutes, Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et fut bien heureuse de ne pas s'être retournée. Bien des pensées lui passèrent par la tête, des idées, des sentiments et des souvenirs mais aucune parole ne lui vint. Elle ne savait que répondre, cela servirait-il seulement à quelque chose de répliquer ?

-Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole peut-être, ou alors tes cordes vocales sont bien trop usées par ces heures passées à babiller en compagnie de tes innombrables prétendants ?

-Qu-Quoi ?! Suffoqua-t-elle, mes prétendants ? Que me dis-tu Severus ? Ce ne sont que des bureaucrates tous plus opportuniste, lâche et pompeux les uns que les autres, répondit-elle incrédule.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air bien heureuse dans ton rôle de miss promo', déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique.

-Il m'est aisé de faire semblant et de dissimuler mes pensées, après tout j'ai été à bon école non ? répliqua-t-elle en reniflant

Il ne répondit rien, elle lui tournait toujours le dos et il pouvait voir comme ses épaules montaient et descendaient au rythme tressautant de sa respiration. Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle s'arrêtant quand il fut à moins d'un mètre. Il l'examinait, cherchait dans sa mémoire des souvenirs de ce corps, de ces courbes, cette nuque, ces cheveux d'or brun, ces bras fins …

Interrompant ces réflexions, elle parla de nouveau.

-Tu ne trouves donc rien à dire, aurais-tu perdu ta verve légendaire ? N'est-ce pas vrai ? N'ai-je pas été à bon école ?

Tout en parlant elle se retourna vivement, remarquant son avancée elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua d'une voix plus forte encore :

-Alors ? N'est-ce pas vrai ? Si je suis cette méprisable « reine » de la danse n'es-tu pas le roi de la dissimulation ? N'es-tu pas celui qui parvient à rester impassible devant toutes les situations possibles ? TOUTES LES SITUATIONS ?! Finit-elle en hurlant presque.

Il ne répondit toujours pas mais reprit son avancée, elle voulu l'en empêcher, le forcer à reculer, elle souleva les bras en guise de protestation, prête à repartir dans sa diatribe mais, attrapant fermement ses avants bras et ne prononçant pas un mot, Severus ne fit rien d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle daigne le regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cet endroit n'était-il pas assez grand et n'y avait-il pas assez de pingouins endimanchés entre nous pour que l'on soit forcé de se retrouver ensemble ici, dans ce jardin jumeau de tant d'autres ?

Elle semblait désespérée et, laissant aller ses larmes face au silence constant de l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène elle releva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les siens. Ce qu'elle y vit fit redoubler ses sanglots. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais vu son visage aussi expressif. Jamais ses yeux ne s'étaient autant fait les fenêtres de son âme. Ils reflétaient là une telle souffrance, une douleur immense et si longtemps refoulée, malheur qui faisait écho à celui, en tout point semblable de son ancienne conjointe. Il ne pleurait pas, ne savait pas le faire, ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferai peut-être jamais.

Relâchant ses bras, il plaça doucement sa main dans le cou d'Hermione, essuyant de son pouce, une à une, ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

Ne sachant que faire et ne voulant pas faire ressurgir leur couple en cet instant réservé, il colla leurs deux fronts et ferma les yeux. Ils s'enlacèrent et, doucement, se bercèrent mutuellement, essayant de se calmer soi-même et d'y aider l'autre. Ces instants parurent aux deux parents endeuillés, comme des morceaux d'éternité, ensemble dans leur peine, le temps n'était plus rien.

Néanmoins la fête touchait à sa fin, les gens partaient et Albus, ne les trouvant ni l'un ni l'autre, comprit, et les en avertit, bienveillant. Ne se détournant pas l'un de l'autre et n'esquissant pas même un mouvement à son arrivée ils restèrent ainsi encore un long moment avant de se rendre, d'un commun accord scellé de regards, sur le lieu où reposait leur désespoir comme leur plus grand bonheur.

Ci-gît Malo-Cinna Caelius Wilfried Arthur Rogue Granger

Petit-être parti bien trop tôt

Aimé intensément tout au long de sa courte vie, il le sera à jamais

Rest in peace, _Angel_

* * *

_Alors ? What do you think about this short story ?  
_


End file.
